


Lace and Longing

by DemonofPhantomhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Anal Fingering, Canon Era, Foreplay, I'm Bad At Summaries, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonofPhantomhive/pseuds/DemonofPhantomhive
Summary: Sebastian has a little surprise for Ciel. How will the earl react when he finds out exactly what the demon is hiding underneath his uniform.





	Lace and Longing

It all started as Sebastian was getting his master ready for bed, when Ciel grabs him by the collar of his shirt, bringing him in for a heated kiss. At first, Sebastian is surprised, but he lets himself melt into the kiss, closing his eyes, opening his mouth and allowing the boy’s tongue to slither its way inside. Ciel moans softly, their tongues fight for dominance, in the end Sebastian lets him take control. He can feel the young master’s hands moving down to his tie, loosening it so he can have better access to the buttons underneath. 

Ciel moves his tongue around the warm heat of the demons mouth, as he moves his hands up and starts unfastening his shirt. He gets the buttons that are visible above his vest undone, then slides his hands underneath the fabric, expecting to feel the sculpted smooth skin of his chest, but he’s met with what believes to be lace. Sebastian smirks against the lord’s lips, waiting for him to realize exactly what he was touching. 

Ciel breaks the kiss, both of them panting softly, as he pries his butler’s shirt open, his eyes widen when he sees black lace covering Sebastian’s chest. The demon chuckles softly removing his tie, tossing it somewhere across the room, then moving his hands down, starts unbuttoning his vest.

“You’ve only seen a glimpse of what’s really underneath this uniform, Young Master, but I can assure you that you’re not going to be able to keep your hands off of me when you see the rest,” he says with a smirk as he shrugs off his vest, Sebastian lets his shirt fall open, underneath is a loosely knit item made from raven colored lace, adorned with three pink ribbons amidst the almost transparent patterns of black roses. 

Ciel gawks at the demon, his mouth agape as he takes in every inch of minimal fabric visible above the demon’s trousers. He can feel blood rush to his groin, all he wants to do is rip what’s left of the butler's uniform off and ravish him. 

The earl grabs Sebastian by his shirt once more, pulling him onto the bed. He pulls the shirt from the older male and throws it onto the floor, not caring where it lands; they’ll deal with that later. Ciel runs his hands across the lace, a shudder running down his spine, he moves his hands up, brushing his thumb across the fabric over his nipple. Sebastian lets out a soft sigh as the lace rubs against the sensitive nubs, he can feel his erection straining against the filigree hidden under his trousers,

“I told you that you wouldn’t be able to keep your hands off of me,” he breathes into the boys ear, “but you still haven’t seen the full thing.” His lips are practically touching Ciel’s ear as he continues whispering to him, his voice dripping with desire; he’s trying so hard to keep himself composed, but he can slowly feel his composure slipping. “Aren’t you curious to see the rest? Don’t you want to watch me melt under your touch? Watch me lose control? Don’t you want to see how hard you’ve made me?” The demons words swim around the earl’s head, as his teeth worry the shell of Ciel’s ear.

Ciel pushes away from Sebastian, his hands drift down to the front of his trousers. He bites his lip feeling the bulge underneath his hand, throbbing, begging to be released from its confinement. The boy practically rips the front of his trousers open, pulling them down, desperate to see what was underneath. He finally gets them off, his eyes widen as he sees a small bundle of triangular lace complimented with frills that wraps around his waist, holding everything in place. He wet his lips seeing the way the demon’s erection strained against the thin fabric.

He presses his hand firmly against Sebastian’s crotch, the heat radiating under his palm is almost enough to make him cum. Sebastian’s hips move slightly, he’s beginning to grow impatient with how the earl is taking his sweet time. Ciel chuckles softly, “Impatient are we? I think I might be inclined to speed things up just a tad, but you’re going to have to beg.” He starts rubbing the pulsing length at a tortuous pace.

The demon whines softly, as the lace rubs against his cock just enough for him to feel the friction, but not enough for him to get off. As the lace rubs damply against his leaking cock.

“Please Young Master, every fiber of my being is screaming for you to fuck me. I know that you want nothing more than to have your cock surrounded by my heat, to feel me tightening up around you, milking your cock dry...” Sebastian says thrusting against the earl’s hand. That’s all Ciel needs to hear before leaning over, opening the bedside table draw and pulling out a small bottle of oil. He opens the bottle, pouring it onto his fingers. He puts the cork back into the bottle and with his other hand, he pushes the lace to the side, rubbing one of his slick fingers around Sebastian’s entrance, rimming it with slow strokes that are about to drive the demon mad.

Sebastian’s breath picks up, soft moans escaping his lips with each swipe of the boy’s fingers, they haven’t even entered him yet and he’s already a mess. He’s about to say something when he feels one of the boy’s fingers push its way inside him. He grunts softly at the slight sting of the finger stretching him open, sucking his lower lip between his teeth, and toes curl slightly around the sheets.

Ciel starts moving his finger around in the tight heat, humming softly; he knows this step isn’t always necessary for Sebastian, knowing that he likes it rough most of the time, but tonight he wants to watch the demon squirm, beg him for his cock. He slowly squeezes another finger inside, earning a low moan from the butler. He moves his free hand up, resting it against Sebastian’s erection and smirks as he feels how sopping wet the lace is.

“Oh my someone’s really excited, I can’t believe you’re already this wet for me, when I’ve barely even started,” he says in a teasing tone, as he starts scissoring the digits inside of him. A loud moan rips its way from Sebastian’s throat. He starts moving his hips against Ciel’s fingers, desperately trying to make them go deeper, to find that spot that will make him see stars.

Ciel leans over Sebastian his lips pressed up against the shell of his ear, “Are you ready for something a little bigger demon,” A shiver runs down his spin as those words leave the boy’s lips.

“Yes Master, please claim me. Fuck me until I can’t walk in the morning. Please!” Ciel sighs contently, the sounds of Sebastian’s pleas are like music to his ears. He slides his fingers out of him, and with baited breath whispers, “Let’s get started then.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here! I wrote this based off a Headcanon I had! To see the outfit Sebastian is wearing go to my original post on my tumblr:
> 
> https://demonofphantomhive.tumblr.com/post/174564903731/hc-sebastian-wearing-this-little-number-under-his  
> I also have other Headcanons on my tumblr you can read as well!
> 
> I want to give a big thank you to @chromehoplite for being my beta for this! She really helped me make this better than I could have ever dreamed! She has been super supportive of me since day one and I can't even begin to thank them enough! She also helped me with the title of this too! 
> 
> PLEASE SUPPORT HER WORK! SHE WRITES INCREDIBLE STORIES!


End file.
